1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of attenuating signals of a repeater, and more particularly, to a repeater for preventing excessive power of signals input to the repeater, and a method of attenuating signals of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system may include a repeater, a base station, and a communication device. The base station and the communication device may transmit and receive signals each other. The communication device is an electronic device capable of wireless communication such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet PC. The repeater may be used when signals between the base station and the communication device are not sufficient to allow voice or data communication. The repeater may be an electronic device that receives signals and retransmits the signals at a higher level or higher power. The repeater may receive signals output from the base station and retransmit the signals to the communication device at a higher level or higher power.
However, the repeater may not operate properly due to excessive power of signals received through an antenna of the repeater. Therefore, methods of attenuating signals to prevent excessive power of the signals are required.